


Mistletoe

by Denrhea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quick Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Victor is forced to go with Chris, useless after a heartbreak only to learn that he had never known love or the magic of mistletoe before Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! And all of the other wonderful winter things! I wanted to write something new. A quick read for us to enjoy. And yes, we have smut.

* * *

Victor didn’t know why he was in Detroit. He should be focused on preparing for Nationals but Chris insisted. His coach was fed up with him. He wasn’t Georgi level of morose with his broken hearts but he could be rather mopey. He was able to fake it through the final but it was rebounding on him like a tsunami now. He felt his grief gripping his heart and he wondered if it was just the breakup that had him in this condition.

Alexei had been charming and Victor enjoyed his company. He wanted to be in a relationship, to enjoy the presence of someone in his life, to not come home to an empty apartment. Where he planned to propose that they move in together, Alexei met him with let’s move on. The key felt heavy in Victor’s pocket and he threw it in the tray next to his entrance like it was tainted. Every time he saw it, he felt the bile rise up in his stomach. That had been October. So much for having the holidays hit with a lover on his arm.

He hated the holidays, the resounding echo of his life. He watched those around him go home to lovers, spouses, parents, kids. It was just him and Makka. Oh, he had plenty of invites. They somehow made him feel more lonely. He always felt like a spectator in someone else’s life, the warmth, love and life he longed for.

Chris knew him best. Victor spent plenty of time with the other skater, often taking holidays with the other man, calling him when things fell apart once more. 

They checked into their hotel and Victor was glad for a shower. He still didn’t know why they were here. Only to bring skate gear (a given...he’d have to find ice wherever they went). Chris laid out his outfit and Victor noted the casual slacks, warm and woolen, the turtleneck pullover and sweater. He could work with that as he tethered his own. Nice but not too nice. He went with a button up and sweater. He tolerated the cold a mite better than his friend but Detroit was getting snow and he wanted to respect the elements.

They pulled on their overcoats and Victor once more asked, “Where are we going?”

“Just a small gathering of friends. Skaters...some you know, and some you should know.”

“Is this something you do regularly?”

“Yeah, it is. You’re usually so focused on Nationals, I never think to pull you away.”

“I didn’t know...and I can get away, as you see.”

“I know but I don’t know. I think Yakov only let you go because you weren’t shaking off your depression. He told me to watch over you. He’s worried.”

Victor shrugged. “It’s a normal birthday, New Year, Christmas. Not like I have much going on beyond the ice.”

“And that’s the problem. You lock yourself away from the world and then lament its loss. This year, you will at least see life, even if you refuse to participate in it.”

“That’s not...I’m not doing that, am I?”

“From a friend, yes you are. I love you Vitya, but you lock yourself away. I thought with Alexei...but he turned out to be an asshole.”

Victor groaned. “Men suck…”

Chris grinned, “Not all men. I’m wonderful.”

The Russian smiled towards his friend. “Yes, you are. So...is this a party?”

“Lowkey, but yes. And then tomorrow, I have an old friend helping me work out some problems with my step sequences. He’s a whiz although he’d argue with you on that point.”

“Do I know him?”

Chris shook his head. “But you will.”

* * *

  
  


Victor was surprised to find so many present at this gathering. JJ and Otabek were in one corner arguing over music but then it seemed the latter was the one actually in charge of the sound. He watched Chris reach into his pocket and walk over to an adorable brunette lost in the music, his movements echoing the sound from the speakers. Victor could already feel drawn to this boy, but he froze as his friend pulled out the mistletoe.

“Yuuri, it’s been awhile,” he greeted, his voice silken.

The other man blushed, his eyes widening at the mistletoe. With a laugh, he went up on his toes and kissed Chris...on the cheek, a finger brushing off what could be lipgloss. “You came!”

“Oh darling, I always…”

Yuuri’s hand went over his mouth to cover up whatever lewd remark was coming out of his mouth. “You weren’t sure. Phichit would have been upset.”

“Where is my Peach?”

“He’s over in the corner pouting.” Yuuri nodded his direction.

Turning to Victor, he waved him over. “Will you babysit my friend while I go to see him? He’s a bit broken-hearted.”

Yuuri started, “Oh!” Then turned to see Victor, his eyes widening, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “O-of course.”

Victor didn’t know what to think of this other man, wondered how he never met the boy. He stepped forward, spreading his hands out as he took them empty from his own pockets. “I’m afraid I’m out of mistletoe.”

Yuuri’s eyes darted up to the ceiling and his blush grey impossibly darker. “I-I’m sure we can...umm,” and then, as if he didn’t know what else to do, he went up on his toes and kissed Victor’s cheek, dropping his chin as he settled on his heels, looking away shyly. 

“Well, I guess I leave him in good hands,” Chris responds, a teasing smile on his lips.

The next moment was awkward. No proper introductions and he didn’t know where to go from the kiss, so he spread his hands once more. “So, I’m Victor.”

Yuuri peeked up from his lashes. “I-I know...I’m Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri, or I guess Yuuri Katsuki in the States.”

He listened to the soft, shy cadence of Yuuri’s words, already charmed by this creature. “So...you’re Japanese and a skater. Why have we not met?”

Yuuri huffed a laugh. “I’m good at hiding. And...well, I’m still working through the Challenger series. I haven’t made it to the Prix.”

“Worlds?”

“I’ve been twice but I haven’t made it to the top ten yet. I placed at seventeen last year. Maybe…”

“I’ll make sure I watch for you.” He glanced around, looking for something to build a conversation on. “So, do you like dogs?”

Yuuri’s eyes visibly brightened. “Yes!”

Victor was fishing out his phone and he saw Yuuri was doing the same. Soon they were leaning over, cooing at each other’s dog pictures. Finally, Victor stated, “You must have an Instagram with all of those dog pictures.”

Yuuri hummed and nodded, and slowly they began to connect on various social media platforms. Victor learned Yuuri actually followed most of his official SSMs but that wasn’t good enough. He wanted to know Yuuri on his private, friendship level accounts. So he updated Yuuri and with an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, they walked to the corner where Chris was teasing the Thai skater. 

“Victor, this is my roommate Phichit.” Yuuri turned and motioned to Chris’ friend, or perhaps more than friends the way Chris is draped over him. How did he not know his best friend was in a relationship?

“Hi...is this new?” He motioned back and forth between the two of them.

Phichit laughed, his eyes going up to Chris, a blush on his cheeks. “Sort of. Yuuri introduced us two years ago when Chris came to our Detroit gathering. He...he and Yuuri…” The other skater shrugged.

Yuuri’s mouth opened in surprise, “We were not!”

“It certainly looked like it,” Phichit argued, turning to Chris. “He never knows when someone is into him. There is this hockey player, correction...there is this hockey TEAM...they are all completely gaga over him.   
  


Yuuri’s face darkened to a crimson. “They are not!”

“Ask Devryn. Ask him!” Turning Victor, he added, “Devryn always makes sure Yuuri gets home safely when he’s had too much to drink. He can be a hand full.”

Yuuri gasped, his hands going out to cover Phichit’s mouth. “Phichit!”

Chris hugged the younger man to his side. “Peach,  _ mon cher _ , perhaps Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to know everything about him just yet.”

Yuuri pulled his hands away, Phichit smirking as he held onto those brown eyes with his own smokey gray. “I only speak the truth.”

Yuuri huffed and turned away, suddenly uncomfortable. He felt a protective arm wrap around his shoulder and suddenly he wanted a drink. Heading to the bar, he asked for a rum and coke. Preferably vanilla rum. Victor asked for the same then led Yuuri to an empty table.

“I don’t know why he has to be like that,” Yuuri fussed, taking a drink from his glass. He tried to settle his emotions, noticing his hands shaking as he put down his glass. “So...are you here for the workshop?”

“Workshop?”

“Chris comes and has me go over his step sequences every year during the summer and after the Prix. I suppose, I don’t know why he wants my input. It’s not like I’ve made the Prix and have barely made the Worlds. It’s just...we’ve known each other a long time, since juniors.”

Victor smiled as he listened to Yuuri. “Actually, he’s just making me get out of the house and Yakov is pissed at me. I...I went through a rough breakup in October and I guess I’ve been nursing sore feelings.”

“Did you love him?”

Victor considered his emotions before slowly shaking his head. “I thought I did but now I think I was just lonely. And you? Are you seeing someone?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I really...it’s hard for me. I have a hard time getting comfortable enough with someone.”

Victor considered the shy man before him and could see that. “I bet with friends like Phichit and Chris, it’s hard to hide away.”

Yuuri smiled, a soft laugh escaping as he nodded. “They won’t let me. They are always dragging me out to things like this, or a club, or something else with so many people.”

“Do you have fun?”

Yuuri shrugged. “After a bit. It takes some time to settle in.”

The lights started to dim and the music shifted. Victor listened then turned to Yuuri. “I know it seems silly to ask, being that you’re a figure skater, but...do you dance?”

Yuuri’s face visibly lit up. “I love to dance.”

Victor caught Yuuri’s hand and led him onto the floor. He guided him in close, and Victor could tell that Yuuri had some moves. He had a strong sense of musicality and the Russian wanted to know more. On the floor, Victor got to know Yuuri in a different way, the Japanese skater expressing himself better in motion than in words.

The music slowed down and Victor felt Yuuri settle into his arms, his hands sliding around to Yuuri’s lower back, Yuuri’s arms sliding up his chest and around his shoulders, his head resting on Victor’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth. A soft contented sigh slipped from Yuuri’s lips. There was nothing complicated in their movements, just a rocking motion but Victor found that the younger man just fit. He found himself wondering where else Yuuri would fit, in his home, in his...bed. He blinked in surprise at how fast he could imagine the younger man in his life. But he rarely just clicked with someone. And...Yuuri loves dogs.

The party was over and Victor was reluctant to part from Yuuri’s side. However, he didn’t think Yuuri would fall into bed so quickly. So he was surprised when Yuuri suggested they walk back to the apartment he shared with Phichit. He readily agreed, falling into step with Yuuri for the short walk. Their hands found each other as if there was a magnetic pull tying them together.

“So...do you believe in the magic of mistletoe?” Yuuri asked, shyly looking up through the trees into the starry sky.

“I mean, it’s a good excuse to get close to someone. That in itself is magic.”

Yuuri hummed. “I don’t really celebrate Christmas like the Americans.”

“I don’t know if anyone does. But...I like the lights and decorations.”

“For me, it’s a more intimate holiday. Something for couples.” He glanced down before adding, “So I really don’t celebrate it. Phichit and I exchange gifts but it’s usually something small and silly.”

“I...I don’t have anyone to celebrate it with,” Victor confessed.

Yuuri looked startled as he looked up at the older skater. “No one?”

Victor shrugged. “I mean, I guess I can go hang out with Yakov and Lilia. I do sometimes. Most of the time, it’s just a day spent at home where I review skating videos and snuggle with Makkachin.”

Yuuri smiled, moving a little closer to Victor. “That doesn’t sound so bad. I wish...I wish I had Vicchan here with me.”

“Why didn’t you bring him?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I was in a dorm room at first. It wasn’t allowed. Then, when I moved out...I...I haven’t been back home since coming here.”   
  


Victor now blinked at that. “Do you...not get along with your family?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Nothing like that. I mean...they are great. They support me. I...I guess I don’t want to go home without something to show for their sacrifices. I...I want to show that their faith in me was worth it.”

Victor’s expression softened. “I’m sure they just want to see you.”

Yuuri let his hand settle further into Victor’s. “I mean...maybe...do you really have nobody?”

Victor shook his head. “I lost them when I was fourteen. I moved in with Yakov and Lilia after. I have an aunt and uncle but we aren’t close. So...not really.”

Yuuri turned back to the glistening sidewalk before them. “You never talked about them. I get it, that it’s private. I don’t talk about my family, either. But...I didn’t know.”

“It was a long time ago. I don’t really think about it. Just...that the apartment is very still sometimes and Makka isn’t always enough to keep me from sinking into...I don’t know...depression?”

Yuuri hummed in understanding. “I get that. People think...because I’m shy, I like to be alone. And sometimes I do...but there is a such thing as too much alone time. I was glad when Coach suggested I have a roommate and set me up with Phichit. He can be loud sometimes but...it’s nice.” He motioned towards a plane brick building. “This is it. Come up and I’ll make you something warm to drink.”

“Okay,” because what more could he say. As Yuuri opened the door, he walked inside and glanced back. Chris and Phichit were in their own conversation and were half a block back.

“They’ll catch up. Come on up,” Yuuri stated as he followed Victor’s eye. “Besides, Chris knows the way.”

Two flights of stairs and Yuuri opened the door. Victor followed him in and was surprised at the warmth of the space. His own apartment was meticulously decorated and modern...and cold. He found that he wanted this warmth. Pillows, blankets, a fake fur rug. He smiled at the game system controllers abandoned on the table. Two bookshelves, and Victor could already tell which was Yuuri’s. 

“What are you majoring in?” he asked as his fingers ran over the spines.

“Psychology and dance,” Yuuri answered from the kitchen space. It was all open and inviting. “I’m not sure what I want to do with it. I like dance, and psychology helps me to sort out myself.” He turned and shrugged as he looked at Victor, caught in his gaze. “I have anxiety. Sometimes I can only settle myself through motion. Dance. Skating. In a pinch, I go for a run. Always moving.”

Victor smiled. He could already see that. “You dance well. Like, really well.”

“My teacher growing up was a prima ballerina, won the Benois. She was very demanding but she said the musicality was natural. And then I skated for the first time, and that was it. My first love was dancing but skating stole my heart.” He laughed at his words then covered his face, feeling silly and embarrassed. “I may be a little tipsy.”

“A little tipsy is cute on you.”

Yuuri turned away shyly, busied himself with mugs of tea. “Do you take milk or sugar?”

“Both, thank you. At home, I might even indulge in a little jam.”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “Jam?”

Victor shrugged. “It’s a Russian thing.” He stepped forward and took the mug from the younger man and they moved into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Glancing at the door, Yuuri murmured, “I don’t know what’s taking them so long.”

“Maybe Chris found some more mistletoe,” Victor suggested as he took a drink from his teacup before setting it down. He wanted his focus to be on this young man. 

Yuuri looked shyly down at his hands, now occupied with holding his teacup. “They’ve been getting closer. It’s hard so far apart.”

“I suppose it would be...could you...do a long distance thing?” Perhaps that needed to be established before this went any further. Victor was very interested in seeing it go further.

Yuuri shrugged, pink rising up in his cheeks as he peeked up through his lashes then back down to his cup. “I-I could...I think. I just have to deal with my anxiety and it...sometimes lies.” Yuuri flicked up his eyes then looked back down, pulling his cup up to take a sip of his tea.

“How does that work...your anxiety? If it’s...okay for me to ask.”

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s okay...it’s...sometimes I just get stuck, like a thought gets caught up in my head and I can’t let it go. Even if I know it’s a lie. It’s like...it’s like when you get a song stuck in your head and you can’t shake it but you don’t quite know what the words are and it’s bugging you. Except...my anxiety can really tear me down.”

“Are there...triggers?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Mine are mainly stress triggers. And Coach takes away my phone before a competition. I sometimes...read the comments.”

Victor’s eyes widen. “I never read the comments unless I’m in a very good place. People...well, people just suck.”

Yuuri smiled, his eyes darting back up to him then towards the door. “I think...they are…”

“Matchmaking us?” Victor laughed softly. “I noticed that too...I mean...I don’t mind.”

Yuuri blushed a little more. “I don’t mind either. I...didn’t expect us to meet this way. I thought...part of me hoped...I wanted us to meet at a competition where I did well.”

“I prefer this...without the pressure of competition. I want to get to know all of you, not just skating Yuuri.”

“What about your...your heartbreak?” He watched Yuuri chew his lip uncertainly.

“I think...I was upset about being alone more than about Alexei...and maybe he saw that as well. I’m getting older and it is harder…” He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. “It is getting harder and harder to come home to an empty house.”

Yuuri pulled his feet up onto the sofa, turning fully to face him, his arms stretching out to his feet as he studied Victor. “I...I don’t want to simply fill space, Victor. I can’t...it would hurt too much.”

“I don’t...I wouldn’t…” Victor groaned. “I’m bad at this. I want...I want someone that...sees me.”

Yuuri’s expression softened as he reached out to brush wisps of silver hair out of the other man’s eye. “I see you Victor. I’ve seen you since I was twelve years old. But you don’t let people in easily. You are so very guarded and I know I would need you to be all in. I won’t settle for just part of you.”

Victor let his breath out, suddenly feeling vulnerable as he let the last of his masks fall away. “I may need help...but I don’t want to hurt you. I want...I want...to kiss you.”

Yuuri smiled, a warmth dancing in his eyes and Victor wanted to fall into that molten bronze. Yuuri turned to set his cup down on the side table and reached into a bowl returning with a handful of something green. “Mistletoe?”

Victor felt his lips spread over a smile, “Yes, please.” He leaned forward, dipping under the greenery as Yuuri held it up over his head. A soft smile on the other man’s lips invited Victor in further, and this kiss was not on the cheek. Yuuri’s eyes closed as their lips met, and the kiss built slowly, shifting further into one another’s space, arms wrapping around one another, meeting each other much like on the dance floor. Victor could feel Yuuri’s body relaxing, into him and found himself leaning back on the couch, Yuuri following him, crawling into his lap guided by Victor’s touch.

The door opened behind them and a higher pitched giggle as the other two tumbled inside, Phichit’s lips definitely kiss-swollen. Eyes widened and a small “oops” escaped Phichit’s lips as Yuuri breaks the kiss and ducks into Victor’s neck. “It appears we interrupted. We’ll just...go in here.”

Phichit grabbed Chris’ hand and tugged him towards his bedroom. Chris glanced back as they passed the bar. “Here’s the keys in case you need…” The look that passed between the two friends answered that question. “I don’t think you will, however…” And then he was dragged into the other room, both giggling as the door closed.

Yuuri slowly straightened, still perched on Victor’s lap. “We could...go to my room.”

Victor looked up at the other man. “Only if you’re comfortable with that. I don’t...I don’t want to rush you.”

Yuuri huffed at that, crawling out of his lap. “I think we have to...borrow as much time as we can. Because there will be long periods where we can’t.”

Victor nodded, he was definitely ready to jump in with both feet and Yuuri seemed willing. He scrambled to his feet and followed Yuuri down the hall, thankfully on the opposite side of the apartment. Yuuri glanced back before pronouncing, “Phichit can be...loud.”

Victor laughed. “So can Chris.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I know.”

They entered the room and Victor could see the younger man in the space. His desk was neat and organized, bed made, clothes put away. The colors were in shades of blue with pops of red. And the walls were covered in Victor’s posters. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “Oh, god,” he croaked, turning away and looking for a place to hide...which turned out to be Victor’s shoulder.

“Oh, wow...some of these I haven’t seen in ages.”

Yuuri peeked out and shuffled as Victor moved closer, studying one of the pictures with curiosity. “Some of these weren’t authorized, either.”

“Fan photos...I...had them made up.” Yuuri was now hugging himself, looking for a corner to die in. He watched as Victor picked up a sharpie from his desk and then proceeded to sign the first fan made poster he spotted, and then one after another until each bore his signature, commenting on a few of his favorites.

“So…” He turned back to Yuuri, moving closer to the younger man and studying his form, taking in the anxiety curling in on Yuuri. “Let’s slow down enough for you to find your feet,” he suggested. He reached out with one hand, inviting Yuuri in but not demanding.

The other studied the hand for a moment, uncertain, chewing on his bottom lip. He then took a hesitant step towards Victor. Sliding his hand into Victor’s, he moved back into the other man’s embrace, feeling Victor’s free arm curl around him, pulling him closer. Their lips found one another and they soon found where they left off before they were interrupted. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand, then placed it on his hip as he ran his hands up Victor’s chest, pulling the other man into a deeper kiss, mouth opening, tongue sliding in.

Victor groaned, his hands sliding over Yuuri’s ass, now squeezing those gorgeous globes, breaking free of the kiss only to work his way down Yuuri’s throat. “Do you want this?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded, breathless, before moaning out a yes. Victor’s hands slid into the waistband of Yuuri’s pants, now finding more satisfaction in those fleshy mounds. Yuuri’s teeth scraped down the side of his neck and they began grinding into one another in an erotic dance imitating the one from earlier.

“Can I take these off?” Victor asked.

“P-please,” Yuuri answered even as his hands found their way under the older man’s shirt pushing it up.

Victor shoved the jeans down Yuuri’s hips along with his boxers, humming with approval as Yuuri sprang free. He then let go of Yuuri long enough for the other man to pull his shirt over his head. “God, I want you in me,” he declared, taking in Yuuri’s thick length with his eyes.

Yuuri hummed in agreement even as he dipped down to tease Victor’s nipple with his teeth, sucking and then teasing them again. He began working loose the belt and then button on Victor’s pants as he switched to the other side before kissing his way down the silverette’s tight abs, teasing the valleys with his tongue. Hands pushed the older man’s pants over his hips, hooking over the elastic of his skimpy black underwear.

Victor gasped as cool air hit his flesh, knowing he was already leaking. He groaned as Yuuri nuzzled into the well groomed hair framing his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed. Yuuri hummed in response, his lips moving up Victor’s length with wet kisses before tonguing into the slit. He kissed and sucked on the head, slowly sinking a little more each time he sucked down Victor’s length. Victor’s hands tangled into Yuuri’s silken hair. This man was going to be the death of him.

Yuuri was skilled with his tongue and Victor didn’t want to think about why, didn’t want to think that he might be just another one night stand or weekend fling. However, he felt himself getting close and he wanted something more, wanted to feel Yuuri in his deep recesses. He tugged Yuuri’s hair, pulling him away. Yuuri looked up, eyes blinking rapidly as he searched Victor out.

“As I said...I want to feel you in me. Is that okay?”

Yuuri reached up, smiling. “More than okay.” He laced his fingers in Victor’s, backing up towards the bed. Victor pulled free of the pants puddled at his feet and followed. Yuuri shimmied backwards up the mattress and watched as Victor’s knee found purchase and followed, soon settling astride the Japanese skater. Yuuri let out a shaky breath, sitting up to jerk off his own shirt and toss it aside. He lifted trembling hands to settle on Victor’s chest, fingers splaying out. He swallowed as he felt Victor lift his chin.

“Too much? Too fast?”

Yuuri drew his shoulders in then shook his head. “N-no...just...I need a moment.”

“Whatever you need,” Victor answered, putting their foreheads together. “I...don’t normally do this.”

“Jump in bed with a man you just met?”

Victor shook his head, smiling at Yuuri. “No, I typically take my time to get to know someone. I-I’ve never felt so connected with someone right away.”

“I’m...I...have. Not connected, but...parties, college...I’ve woken up with regrets,” Yuuri confessed. He looked up, chewing on his lip. “I don’t want to regret this.”

“Me, neither...do you want to…” He motioned away from himself, giving Yuuri an out. The other’s eyes followed the motion, chewing his lip a moment before shaking his head.

“I think I would regret not doing this more...I...I’m not sure where this will take us, but...it could be a start?”

Victor smiled, nodding. “I think it could be...definitely a start.”

Yuuri then tipped his chin, nuzzling into Victor’s cheek, his mouth opening to invite a kiss, an invitation Victor wasn’t about to turn down. Their lips found each other and soon their bodies caught back up, a grinding motion sliding their lengths together causing a hiss to escape Victor’s lips and a groan from Yuuri’s.

“Lube?”

“Top drawer. Condoms, too.”

Victor pulled away enough to reach for the night stand and found all of the things he was looking for as well as glossing his eyes over a few toys. He definitely wanted to explore those things at a later date. Closing the drawer, he came back, offering Yuuri the condom while he made quick work of stretching himself open. As Yuuri completed his task, he reached for the lube and soon Victor had Yuuri’s fingers joining his two. He moaned as he instinctively started to riding against those fingers.

“I think you’re ready,” Yuuri encouraged, pulling his hand free and stroking his length with more lube. Victor settled over him, letting Yuuri guide him, slowly lowering himself.

“God, you feel amazing.”

Yuuri hummed and smirked in response watching the beautiful man settle in his lap. “You’re...beautiful.” Yuuri’s hands slid up Victor’s chest, thumb teasing the older man’s nipples and watching a shaky breath release from his touch, sliding on up to separate at his neck, one to slip around that slender length, the other, to cup his cheek with an utmost tenderness. Yuuri swallowed. He knew of this man, but he wanted to  _ know  _ this man...in every way, to understand that vulnerability, to protect that heart so that it didn’t have to wear armor. Maybe...just maybe Victor will let him in, not just for this, but for more.

Victor allowed Yuuri to guide him down into a kiss, those lips teasing Victor tenderly. The older man hadn’t been held like this before, hadn’t felt treasured. He was used in the past, put on a pedestal, treated like a trophy. He’d never been...taken care of. Not like this. Not like he was the most important person in the world. He wanted this, wanted to know what this man could give him, and as they continued to kiss, he began to rock in Yuuri’s lap, feeling those hands slide down his back, one resting on the small of his waist, the other wrapping around his ass as Yuuri met him in those rocking motions. He didn’t want to pull back, he didn’t want to ride in reckless abandon, not now, not this time. He needed this intimacy more than anything.

And then Yuuri shifted, rolling them over to take control, and Victor stared up at him, his expression open and vulnerable, begging Yuuri without words not to hurt him. His heart was still tender but he, too, needed this, needed Yuuri. Legs wrapped around the younger man, their movements became more determined, Yuuri dipping down to kiss him, to nip along his chin, propped up on his arm to give him the control he needed, the other on Victor’s hip, guiding them together with the sure movements of a dancer used to leading. Victor let go and allowed himself to be guided with ease by the other man.

Their breathing shifted as their movements quickened, arousal turning into something more potent, more demanding in their bellies, begging for release. Yuuri shifted, reaching for Victor’s length, stroking it with sure movements, brown eyes watching him, boring into him. Victor would normally hide from such intensity but now he held onto those eyes, returning with all of the need and desire that was boiling up in him. 

“S-so close,” he stuttered in his breathing.

“I’ve got you,” Yuuri promised. “It’s okay to let go.”

And then the orgasm racked through him, demanding everything his body had as he came undone in this man’s arms. He felt the warmth of Yuuri inside him, carefully contained by the condom. Yuuri laid him down tenderly, carefully withdrawing, reaching down to remove the condom and leaning over to drop it in the trashcan before wrapping Victor up so carefully.

The older man tucked into Yuuri’s neck, his whole body shaking from the experience as Yuuri’s hands moved over his body, sliding over him, smoothing him, settling him, comforting him, grounding him. “I...I’ve never felt it so strongly.”

“You never let go,” Yuuri offered quietly.

Victor shook his head. He knew he didn’t. He always had to be in control. But with Yuuri, it seemed easy to give him the lead. He felt safe, sheltered. When had he ever felt safe like this in his life? And Yuuri was pretty much a stranger. They had shared so much that night but he had so much to learn about this other man, and oh, he wanted to know everything.

As their breaths slowed, Victor snuggled closer and felt Yuuri pull another blanket over him to keep him warm and protected. Could he be this for Yuuri? Could he keep him safe, make sure he was protected from the world? He thinks he could, wants to try.

“Can I...sleep here tonight?” he whispered.

Fingers carded through his hair as Yuuri pressed a kiss into the silken strands. “As long as you need.”

He curled in and thought about the mistletoe that teased him all night. Maybe this would lead to so much more.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Victor and Chris both decided to give up their hotel room and move in with the other two boys for the duration of the workshop. Victor was wowed by Yuuri’s skill at diagnosing the problem with Chris’ step sequence and invited Yuuri to do the same for him. Soon, Victor was helping Yuuri work through the difficulties he was having with his jumps. The workshop was intense and they came home at the end of each day worn and sore, but the promise of snuggling together warmed them up inside. As they prepared to part ways, Victor was secure in having Yuuri’s number in his phone and they texted in their separation. Over the next year, they met when they could and their relationship grew, and as Yuuri stood beneath him on the podium at the Grand Prix in Sochi, he knew he had gold of his own to offer Yuuri in his pocket.

They were married the following year at Barcelona, a Christmas wedding with mistletoe and holly. Yuuri was beautiful and Victor had never been more in love. Learning to let go, to love and live...these were things only Yuuri could inspire from him and he was so happy for the magic of mistletoe.

  
  



End file.
